Alone in the Dark
by chewbecky
Summary: What happens after the trio splits up on that fatetul day? This is just a story depicting the thoughts of Mugen, Jin and Fuu after they have gone their separate ways. Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, Chewbecky here! This is just a little story about Mugen, Jin and Fuu and their feelings after their separation.

I don't own Samurai Champloo, but you knew that...

Alone in the dark.

Chapter 1: After the crossroads

It was a cold dark night. Light from nearby lanterns burned all around him. Women sat on the laps of men, pretending to be fond of them but all the while their eyes were on the money. Men drinking sake like water, laughing all the while knowing the truth. No matter how many people were in this dank dingy tea house it was like a hell frozen in time. The only warmth he had now was the sake burning in his stomach. It was sadly funny, before he couldn't wait to be alone. He couldn't wait to be rid of her, but now without her he felt empty. Useless, thats a better word.

He had no purpose now, no one who needed him. He cursed the day he left her at the crossroads, wanting so much to tell her everything. The truth about how she held the highest place in his heart. The truth about how his heart ached with hers when her father died. All his life he was cold and relentless, he was just a shell really. A death artist, his sword being his brush and blood being the ink. Human flesh was his canvas and he did with it the only thing he knew to do, create a masterpiece of death. He knew no other way of life, being born on an island of felons.

He didn't know love, not until he met her. She taught him to love, although it was a bit strange and twisted. It was better than nothing. He contemplated asking her to stay with him, but what could he give her? She saw the type of man he was, the only way he would let her see him. He wasn't really the providing type. Brothels, gambling and alcohol...she was better off with that fish face samurai.

In the next town over a dark haired samurai sat in a shabby hut with a small fire burning. He stared at the night sky. There were no stars, no clouds, just a pale full moon. He stared at the moon through his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. Memories passed through his mind and he watched them play out over the empty, blank sky. The corners of his mouth twitched in a smile as he remembered the first time ever meeting her. The little waitress in a pink kimono...If he knew then what trials he would go through with her...he would do it all over again.

He missed her, but being the conservative samurai that he was he could never admit it to her. He missed fighting for her, her voice, her breathing, her eyes. The list was never ending. He couldn't understand himself...Wasn't he kind and caring? The type of man who was stoic and would never leave the helpless? Why did he leave her? Was he afraid? No. Afraid of what? His inner most feelings being found out? Finding out she loved another? The answer, to put it simply, was rejection. He was afraid of being replaced by some younger, stronger man.

How had this relationship become so complicated? He wanted to hold her forever that night she was in his arms. He wanted to be her protector forever, her love... So why did he walk away at the crossroads? He should have told her then and there that he would always stay by her side, that she could always count on him. He was weak, and afraid. Always trying to do the right thing and act so damn stoic, never able to take a chance. He was ashamed of himself, he had become just like that sloppy, lecherous, messy haired samurai. He left her, they both left her alone in the dark...

She layed on her futon in a spare room above the tea house she worked in. The owners were an old couple who took her in out of the kindness of their hearts. She'd rather be a waitress than a whore any day. She stared at the dark ceiling clenching her blanket, tears welling up in her eyes as she thought about them. She knew that this would happen, that they would all part and go their separate ways. Why did hurt like this though? How could they just walk away like strangers in the street? Like they never knew each other, like they never traveled on a journey together...

She had her suspicions that Mugen would leave, but she didn't think he would walk away from her so easily. Hadn't they shared something together? Maybe not love, but a bond at least. Didn't they laugh together on occasion? The way he protected her on the island, she thought that maybe he had cared for her. If it wasn't love, than at least like a brother protecting his little sister. She knew she had become fond of him over the course of their journey. He was crude, but strong. It was his wild strength that caught her attention and sparked something within her. His eyes, so powerful, it was almost like being caught in a trance when looking into them. They were deep pools of passion, they were always passionate...especially when he fought. She knew she wasn't his type of woman though, and more than likely couldn't give him what he longed for. Thats why she should have known better than to think that maybe he would be emotional at their parting.

Jin was a complete surprise. She thought that he would have at least stayed with her long enough until she had found somewhere to stay. He was always the caring one out of the two samurai. She had often daydreamed of them being together and raising a family. When he embraced her that night by the fire, she was completely immobilized. She couldn't think, couldn't speak, all she knew was that she never wanted him to let go of her. But he did, just like that. He walked away from her at the crossroads just as easily as Mugen had. She knew Jin was a man of little words, but she had expected him to care. Didn't he care about whether she was safe or taken care of? Maybe she was just being selfish. All she knew was that in her heart they would always be considered her samurai. With that thought she drifted into sleep, dreaming about the past.

Tell me what you think! Please review!


	2. No ying without a yang

Disclaimer: Of course it is known that I do not own samurai champloo in any way shape or form.

Alone in the Dark

Chapter 2: There can be no ying without a yang.

Fuu woke to the clamber of the elder couple walking down the hallway. From her futon she looked through the small rectangular window and saw the first light of day entering the room. It was depressing, waking up in her own bedroom when she expected to wake up in the wild or in some shabby make-shift hut with her two samurai nearby. Her heart sank as she thought about the two swordsmen, all the while she desperately tried to will herself from thinking about t_hat_ day. As her mind began to travel back in time to where she stood in the middle of the crossroads she heard someone call her name. At first believing it to be one of her beloved samurai, but as the she heard her name being called for the second time she realized the sad truth.

"Fuu deary, are you up in there?" an elderly woman called to her from outside the door, "I have some fresh water here for you, please come down as soon as you can so we may eat breakfast together."

"Hai, baasan." was the only words Fuu could muster up to say to the old woman.

She didn't want to seem ungrateful to the elderly couple. They had been so kind to her. Feeding her, giving her a warm bed and a job. They treated her as if she were always a part of their family. She didn't want to show any disrespect by being depressed in their presence. Besides, she still hadn't told them about Jin and Mugen. It wasn't that she was ashamed, it was just that it wasn't a topic randomly brought up over a cup of tea.

She slid the door open and picked up the bowl of water and the fresh towel at its side. She sat it on the floor in front of a small mirror hanging on the wall. She dipped the cloth in the cool water and began wiping down her face. Looking into the mirror she could see the tracks her tears had left the night before. Not wanting to look at her pale, depressed state any longer she rushed wiping down the rest of her body. Hurriedly she dressed in her pink kimono. Obaasan had hemmed the bottom which had once been frayed and tattered from traveling. After twisting her brunette locks into a simple bun she shoved her hair pins in and set off out of the room and down the stairs.

She put on her biggest smile as she took her place at the table. Jiisan sat at the head of the table, puffing away on his pipe. Fuu couldn't believe how big he was. She had expected someone of that age would be skin and bones, hunching over and walking with a cane. Not this man, he stood well over six feet. He had a kind smile and was always jovial. He was pretty much bald with the exception of his thin , silver ponytail falling from the nape of his neck to the middle of his shoulder blades. His eyes were like black, glistening pebbles embedded in the wrinkles of his face. He nodded slightly and smiled widely when Fuu sat down at the table. Obaasan was a small woman, (as was anyone else compared to her husband) the top of her head barely reached her husband's shoulders. Her hair was as white as a snowflake, and always pulled into a bun on the top of her head. She was always on the move, her age never slowed her down for a second. She smiled tenderly at Fuu as she set breakfast on the table. Her eyes were just like those of her husband, black glistening pebbles, always wrinkled in a smile. After she set all of the food on the table she took a seat at the table across from Fuu.

The clinking of chopsticks against porcelain could be heard as breakfast began. This is how it started everyday, always in silence. As Fuu was carefully eating her morning rice, trying not be a pig, Obaasan began the morning conversation.

"You know Fuu, Emiko's son asked about you yesterday..."

Fuu blushed slightly, remembering Emiko's son Taro. He was quiet and polite, never said more than a few words to Fuu at a time. But he did always find something to say to her, or compliment her on.

"Bah, what does that foolish boy want now?" Jissan interrupted.

"He's not a foolish boy...He's a very nice, polite, handsome, gentlemen."Baasan shot back.

"Pansy's more like it," he took a deep inhalation from his pipe, "What does he do again? Thats right, he reads books...like a natural born pansy!"

"There is nothing wrong with him for being a scholar. This world needs more educated men..." Baasan took a sip from her tea, "He wanted to know what Fuu's plan were for the festival next week."

"Tell that pansy that our Fuu isn't gonna be escorted by a man who doesn't know how to chop wood or fish!" Jiisan muttered, "She needs a man with some backbone, with a respect for nature. Stop tryin' to setter up with some bookworm just 'cause you're friends with his mama."

Fuu couldn't help but giggle at Jiisan's protectiveness over her. Both he and Baasan would always refer to her as "our Fuu", especially when boasting to some of the customers. Jiisan had always had a disinterest in Taro ever since he had asked him to go fishing with him and was flabbergasted as to why Taro was throwing the fish back.

"Now that Keisuke, he's a nice feller." Jissan added his two cents while winking at Fuu, "That's the kinda man Fuu needs to go to a festival with. Someone who can protect her and win her something at the prize booth!"

"Oh pish posh! The world isn't all about brawns you know!" Baasan commented while clearing the table.

"Well it sure as hell ain't about who can read the most books! Reading books doesn't put clothes on your back, or a roof over your head." Jiisan bellowed. "I'm sure Fuu has heard enough about Taro and Keisuke. Hey dearie, can you go to the market and pick up a few things before we open for the day?" Jissan asked while passing her a piece of parchment.

"Hai, jiisan." she replied while taking the paper and heading to the door. While she slipped on her shoes she could hear the elderly couple still going at it about what type of man is the best for Fuu. She smiled to her herself as she passed through the door. 'Is this how thing would be like if my parents were still alive?' Fuu often had these types of thoughts, more so after her journey ended with Mugen and Jin. Certain sightings and conversations would spark them up in her mind. Sometimes they would bring a smile to her lips, but most of the time it would bring her to tears. She was just grateful to have somewhat 'parents' that cared about her.

Her shoes clicked the winding dirt road as she made her way to the market place down at the bottom of the hill. Jiisan had told her that he picked the spot at the top of the hill because it was the first thing people would see on their way in, and the last thing they would see on the way out. He was a clever man, Fuu had heard many people say they'd stopped in the tea house because it was the last stop before their travels began and vice versa.

The sun was barely in the sky and Fuu could hear the bustle of the marketplace. She looked at the list: tobacco, tea, herbs and lanterns. This was an odd list, they mostly only asked her to get tea, or tobacco. She figured they probably needed herbs for the aches and pains that came with being old. Fuu stopped at one of the first vendors of the marketplace and asked for the tea and herbs. It came to twelve mon, not too bad. She knew that sometimes they gave her a discount because they recognized her as the waitress at the Okeono's tea house. Her next stop was a vendor selling all kinds of adult goods. From sake to imported alcohol he had it all. Fuu smiled at the middle aged man at the counter. He immediately recognized Fuu and handed her a pouch of tobacco. He refused the money she tried to give and told her that he and Aki (Jiisan) went way back.

Fuu made her way to the last vendor, an ancient old woman who sold all kinds of ends and odds. She gave a toothless smile to Fuu as she came up to her. She wore a grey kimono with a matching grey obi. Her hair was thin and wiry, wrapped up in a bun at the nape of her neck. She was hunched over and had age spots on every inch of her skin. Fuu quickly asked her if she had any lanterns for sale. The old woman nodded her head and turned to rummage through her items. Fuu always felt bad when she hurried the old woman. She was so old, any day could be her last and Fuu didn't want to be there on her last day. The old woman turned around with four lanterns, two in each arthritis bound hand. Fuu hastily paid her and just about ran to the main road. Fuu walked quickly up the road, looking back every so often to make sure the old woman hadn't croaked. In her haste Fuu tripped over a girl in the street. Fuu landed hard on her knees dropping the lanterns but clutching the other items close to her chest.

"Ah, gomen nasai! I am so clumsy."Fuu rambled while trying to pick up her lanterns.

"Fuu?" a soft voice spoke.

Fuu looked up into a pair of hazy grey eyes. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked the girl over. Long raven hair pulled back with bangs framing her face, tanned skin wrapped in a blue kimono with leaves outlined in green and a white obi to compliment it. "Himiko...!" Fuu gasped. She jumped to her feet and embraced her long lost friend.

"Oh, Fuu!" Himiko began, "I came to the tea house, but it was burned down! I asked the owners where you were and they told me you left to find the samurai who smelled of sunflowers...".

Tears were swimming in both of the young girls eyes. Himiko took a step back to admire Fuu. She had grown up since she saw her last. Fuu's hair was now past her shoulders, she had grown a little taller. And her face, there was an air of sadness carried in her facial expressions. Himiko wasn't sure what had happened, but she knew that whatever it was it had changed Fuu slightly.

"Himi-chan, I have so much to tell you. Do you live here, or are you staying at an inn or something?"

"Well, I'm not really staying anywhere right now..." Himiko mumbled while kicking the ground.

"Well then, come with me! I'm sure the Okeono's won't mind.." Fuu was practically dragging Himiko up the street.

"The Okeono's?"

"Yeah, I work for them. They own a tea house, I'm sure they won't mind if you stay."

The two girls casually strolled up the street towards the tea house. Chatting away like young girls do, Fuu told Himiko about her journey. She told her about Mugen and Jin, and how she tricked them into escorting her to find the samurai who smelled of sunflowers. By this time the two girls had arrived at the Okeono's tea house.

Fuu entered the house and no sooner had she inhaled to call out for the elderly couple she saw Jiisan's body slumped over the table. She clutched her chest and let out a bone chilling scream. Himiko ran into the house behind Fuu and clasped her hands over her mouth, muffling her own screams of horror. Jiisan laid atop of the table with several gashes across his chest and one deep gash across his throat. His robes were completely drenched in blood, and it continued to run down from his throat and pool on the table top. Fuu looked at his right arm and followed it down to the floor where he held the hand of his beloved wife. She was face down in a pool of her own blood. There was only one wound in her back, Fuu figured she was stabbed through her chest. Both bodies were still, the air around them was still. The smell of blood was like a thick cloud hanging above the two lifeless bodies. Fuu had become light headed, she barely felt the two strong hands that escorted her outside. How had this happened? Why now? Why her? Fuu shook her head as her whole body trembled, today had started out like such a good day. It had became the beginning of a great day when she was reunited with her long lost friend, Himiko. Now this, 'I guess there is no ying without a yang...'

Hey this is chewbecky, y'all know I had to put something out of the blue in here. Life isn't always peachy. More Mugen and Jin in the next chapter, I promise. Please R&R.


	3. Heading Out

Alone in the Dark.

Chapter 3: Heading Out

Mugen shot up in his bed, waking hastily from his sleep. His chest was heaving and his hand reached for his sword. Something wasn't right, he looked around the room. It was the same one mat room he had fallen asleep in the night before. A cold sweat remained on his brow as he tried to calm himself. In his haste he had knocked his "companion" off of the futon, but she was still fast asleep. He could've swore he had heard it, a scream. Not just any scream, Fuu's scream. He mumbled curses to himself as he laid back down, arms folded behind his head. The journey was over now, it had ended almost a year and a half ago. Why was he still having premonitions that Fuu wasn't okay? He had calmed down a bit, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Fuu was in danger. He closed his eyes and his imagination produced quite a few different scenarios with the same theme. Fuu being kidnapped, Fuu being forced to work in a brothel, Fuu being kidnapped and then raped, Fuu trying to escape from a brothel but getting caught, then beat, and then raped. His lips formed a scowl at all the different scenes he imagined. He decided that after a few more winks of sleep he would set out to find Fuu. At least then his mind would be at ease knowing whether she was okay or not.

Jin sat on the bank of a river, swords at his side and a fishing pole in his hands. His stomach was tied in a knot. He had seen several signs on his way to the river bank, all of them telling him that Fuu was in trouble. His gripped tightened on the fishing pole as he recalled the signs he saw earlier that morning.

The first was a dead rodent on the road ahead of him while he walked to the river banks. At first it didn't seem to bother him, but as he got closer he could see that the rodent was a squirrel. This then reminded him of Fuu's pet squirrel, Momo. A slight frown graced his usually blank face. The second sign was a vase sitting on a window pane. It was white and held three sunflowers. Just as Jin walked past it, it fell from the window crashing to the ground. The liquid spread on the ground and formed a symbol. Maybe his imagination was working overtime, but to Jin the symbol looked similar to the one Mugen had created when he was learning to read. His frown deepened as he continued to walk. The last sign was a little girl, no older than five, sitting in front of her house crying. She wore a pink kimono similar to Fuu's and as Jin approached her he decided to stop and ask her why she was crying. She looked up into Jin's dark eyes with her own big, brown, watery eyes. She hiccuped and pointed to her sandal, the thong had snapped. Jin smiled kindly as he kneeled down and fixed the girls sandal. She studied the sandal after he had placed it back on her foot, she then jumped up and threw her arms around his neck and let out a squeaky "awwigato" and then ran back into her home.

Jin set his fishing pole on the lush grass, with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration he decided that he would set off to find Fuu. Something inside of him told him she was in some sort of danger. He had ignored this "something" at the crossroads when it told him to stay with her. He regretted it from that day on, but today was a new day. He wasn't going to keep regretting things that he should have done, he would never leave her alone again like he once had.

Fuu stared at her hands as she sat outside of the Okeono's tea house. Her body was still trembling, and the image of the old couple's lifeless bodies had burned itself into her mind. Keisuke had guided Himiko and herself outside, he had heard Fuu's scream while he was at a food vendor in the marketplace. It felt like an eternity had passed while the village elders with the help of Keisuke blocked the house off from prying eyes. A group of villagers had formed outside of the house. She could hear the whispers of the old wives...

"Such a pity, they were such nice people..."

"Who would do a thing like this, Aki and Keiko were always kind hearted...?"

"I heard that old man Okeono owed a debt to the Yamimoto clan...It was a long time ago, but maybe he still owed them...those people are nothing but barbarians! Killing a kind old man and his innocent wife!"

Fuu couldn't believe what she heard. Could this be right? She had heard story of the Yamimoto clan, one of the worst gangs to ever terrorize this village. Jiisan had told her stories about them, but she thought that was a long time ago. Wasn't it? The were cruel and never discriminated, they killed anyone and everyone who stood in their way. But why now, why would they resurface now? She pulled Himiko to the far side of the yard.

"Himiko..." Fuu began with worry filled eyes.

"I know Fuu, I heard the women. What are we gonna do?"

"We have to get out of here," Fuu's mind was racing. She knew what happened when a gang took a new territory. Travel was shut off, and the girls were made whores if they were lucky enough to be kept alive. "Who knows what will happen if we stay and if what they say is true. You saw how they were killed, that wasn't some punk newbie gangster.."

"Fuu, but where will we go? We don't have any money and we're two girls traveling alone." Himiko panicked. "I'm sure we're just as big as a target here as we will be on the highway."

"I know," Fuu sighed, "But I know if we can just find them..."

"Find who, Fuu?"

Just as Fuu was about to answer Keisuke had walked over to them. His eyes were ice blue, and he was just as tall as Jiisan. His hair was dark and short, but his bangs fell slightly over his eyes.

"Fuu, the elders are sure that this is the doing of the Yamimoto clan." Keisuke looked into her eyes, "They also said that you were the next of kin since the Okeono's have no living family in this village. Therefore, you now own the tea house and the belongings therein."

"Thank you, Keisuke..." Fuu murmured.

"You can go into the house now if you like, the bodies were taken to the burial ground and the mess has been cleaned up..." Keisuke put his hand on Fuu's shoulder and squeezed it slightly, "Fuu, I don't know what is going to happen now, but I know that whatever it is it has already broken the peace that had once graced our village. I just want you to know that you have nothing to fear. Jiisan was like family to me, and I know how happy he was when he took you in. I won't let anything happen to you...Fuu, I will protect you until I have breathed my last breath..."

"Keisuke," Fuu looked away from him, her own tears forming in her eyes, "Protect this village. I-I have to leave this place, but I promise that I will come back with help."

"Fuu, why?" the look of worry crossed his face, "It isn't safe for you-"

"It isn't safe for me to stay here! I know some people that will be able to help us. We need all the help we can get or this village will be crushed by the Yamimoto clan!"

"I...Fuu, I lo-"

"Please don't, Keisuke" Fuu stopped him, "Just let me go...please."

Keisuke nodded in silence, and with that Fuu and Himiko entered the house. Fuu went straight into the kitchen, and moved a few logs from the burner. She lifted up a heavy stone in the center of the burner. Below it was a small wooden cash box. She dumped the contents onto a cloth and wrapped it up. Himiko stood behind her with big eyes.

"Here," Fuu handed the cloth wrapped money to Himiko, "Hide this on you."

"Wha-where?"

"In your bindings,"Fuu whispered as if someone were eavesdropping, "Yours are bigger than mine. If I try to hide it robbers will see it from a mile away."

Himiko, more than a little flustered, huffed and hid the money in its designated spot.

"Okay that takes care of the money problem..." Fuu mentally checked her list of things needed for their journey. She then turned and started randomly grabbing all sorts of food.

"You haven't changed a bit, still a heffer." Himiko commented dryly.

"I prefer to be called a growing girl," Fuu shot back while gobbling down some steamed dumplings.

"Yeah, right. I think you're as grown as you're gonna get..." Himiko giggled while she helped her friend eat some of the food she was randomly packing away.

It was now mid afternoon and not too long ago Mugen had just awakened. He scratched his stubbly chin as he rose from the futon. His "companion" from the night before had already left, leaving Mugen's clothes folded up at the end of the futon. She also left him a bowl of rice, a nice size river trout and a bottle full of sake. This was the morning ritual Mugen had grown used to for the past four months. He had met her at a hole in the wall tea house in the bad part of town. She was only a waitress, but was getting bullied by some of the drunk patrons. Mugen just so happened to walk in as a gruff man had slapped her (more like punched her in his drunken state) down to the floor. Blood flew from her mouth onto Mugen's foot. Now Mugen was never the type to give a damn about bitch getting slapped, but this bitch just spewed blood on his foot. Of course it wasn't her fault so Mugen did what he did best.

"Yo, dude, you just got this bitches blood all over my foot..." Mugen growled, his usual scowl taking place upon his face.

"Look, you scrawny son of a bitch, does it look like I give a shit? Better move yo' ass out the way next time or it'll be you coughin' up blood...hahahaaa!" The drunk man laughed with the rest of his buddies as they pushed past Mugen and grabbed the waitress.

Now Mugen knew he was not having this. Nobody talked about his mama, it didn't matter if he didn't know her long enough to know if she was a bitch or not. Mugen rolled his shoulders back and cracked his knuckles.

"I tried to be nice..."Mugen said as he nonchalantly stabbed the man through his throat, "But that shit just ain't me..." the man choked on his own blood. "Ha, who's coughin' up blood now?" Mugen turned to the rest of the group, cleaning his ear with his left pinkie, holding his sword with his right hand. A smirk formed on his face, and with that the group cleared and scrambled through the door. He sheathed his sword and took a seat at the closest empty table that didn't have a skewered man laying atop of it. To his surprise, the girl came over to him and began to clean his feet with a wet rag.

"Yo, I'm a big boy, I can clean myself. How about some dumplings, and a bottle of sake?"

She scurried off through the doors leading to the kitchen. Mugen knew he was being too nice, but...she had eyes like Fuu's. He never cared to much for beating women, that was for men too weak to fight other men. That wasn't to say that he wouldn't kill a bitch, but it had to be something life threatening. Something like she was trying to kill him, or she tried to steal his money or something. Damn Fuu was making him feel all sorry and shit. He was surprised when the waitress came back holding a plate with a mountain of dumplings and two bottles of sake. She told him to eat as much as he liked and that her name Mako. Shortly after that she let Mugen live with her in exchange for protection. Free meals, free boose, free room and free ass. He even got to rumble every now and then when some punk wanted to challenge him.

But that was all in the past., he had to leave Mako now and look for Fuu. He found a piece of parchment and began to scribble down a note. It was the least he could do. He didn't love her or anything, and he knew she didn't love him either, but she looked out for him. She went out of her way to do for him, she helped him continue to learn how to read and write and he felt that she at least deserved an explanation as to why he was leaving. Out of respect, not love.

Mugen left the note on the table next to the dishes he emptied, he put on his white shirt and red jacket. He walked to the entrance of the room and stepped into his metal lined geta. He threw his sheathed sword over his shoulder, stuffed his hands into his pocket and stepped out into the bright sun. He walked through the throngs of people filling the street, and began his journey to find Fuu. About an hour later Mako returned to the room to find Mugen and his belongings gone. She looked at the table full of his dirty breakfast dishes and saw the note. She picked it up and read it, a smile gracing her lips. It read:

Hey Mako,

Thanks for puttin' up with my ass these past few months. I have some personal shit that I gotta go deal with. Im gonna miss that tight ass an' those nice tits, but I know you'll probably meet some nice guy and everything will be a'ight.

So long 'n shit.

§ (Mugen).

Hey guys this is chewbecky. I'm not sure if the symbol will show or not, but if it does, I know thats not the one Mugen used as the symbol he created for himself in that one episode. Its kinda like it though, so what did you guys think of this chapter? I hope you liked it. Shout out to everyone who left a review! Thanks guys, it means a lot to me. Don't be afraid to make suggestions, im open for anything. Please R&R!


	4. Cruel Fate

Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I have any rights whatsoever to owning Samurai Champloo.

Alone in the Dark

Chapter 4: Cruel Fate

Jin walked in his normal pace, seeming somewhat oblivious to the scenery that passed him by. He had left hours ago, leaving his fishing pole on the river bank. The only possessions he had were his swords and a minuscule amount of savings. These things were always kept on his person, made traveling easier. The sun was high in the sky, letting it be known that it was midday. His mind worried about Fuu. He knew how prone she was to getting kidnapped and things of that sort. If any man dared hurt her, he knew exactly how he'd make them pay. In flesh.

This made him shift his thoughts from Fuu to Shino. He had went back to her after the journey was over, like he'd promised. Things weren't the same, he couldn't blame her. He had only returned because he felt he had to. After he parted from Mugen and Fuu, he felt depressed about not being able to tell Fuu his feelings. He thought that if he returned to Shino...the guilt would wash away. However she wasn't the same Shino that he had rescued from the brothel, nor was she the Shino that had taught him how to cook eel...she had changed. When he arrived at the temple that was supposedly a safe house for battered women, he found out the truth.

"I am here to see Shino." Jin said in his usual calm voice.

"Shino huh? Gimme a minute..."the door keeper grunted. For Jin, this was the first red flag. The door keeper disappeared behind the doors of the temple. Jin stood there, his exterior calm but his insides were churning. The door keeper returned in about ten minutes, "Oh, you mean Lady Hana..." he said with a toothy grin, "Straight through these doors, second corridor on your left, third room on the right."

"Thank you," Jin murmured. It was as if he were swallowing sand. He knew all too well that "Lady Hana" was the name given to Shino at the brothel she was sold to. He felt his stomach sink as he traveled down the dimly lit corridor. He could hear women shrieking and the lecherous laughs of men. Smoke was like a translucent canopy hanging from the ceiling. A woman with a tray of food passed him and kneeled at one of the doorways. He quickened his steps to reach his destination. He entered, not bothering to knock. When the door shut, that's when he saw her. Her figure was shadowed, due to the poor lighting of the room, and her back was to him.

"Hello, my name is Lady Hana, and I will be your..." her words stopped when her eyes met his.

"Shino..." it was the only thing he could say at the time. He stared into her eyes, but they weren't the ones he had remembered staring back at him while she drifted away into the night on the boat. These eyes were cold, and empty. They were lifeless, as if someone had snatched out the sparkles that had once shone there. He reached out to her, gently stroking her cheek. She showed no reaction to his touch. She simply turned her head away from his hand.

"My name is Lady Hana." she repeated, the room seemed to drop ten degrees.

"Shino," he refused to call her Lady Hana, "I'll get you out of here, take you somewhere safe-"

"Stop it, Jin!" she spat, "Just stop it! This is my life now, this is who I am. There's no need trying to deny it..."

"...but, Shino..." he pleaded, which was very unlike him. He couldn't stand watching her die slowly in front of his eyes. No. She wasn't dying, she was already dead, but there had to be someway he could revive her. He had to make her see that this wasn't the life suited for her.

"Shino is dead." she replied in a barely audible whisper, "She died the moment she stepped foot in this damned temple."

"Please allow me to help you..."he said, gently embracing her and pulling her into his chest. The soft scent of her hair tickling his nose.

"You know, at first, you were all I could think about. I always thought that I wouldn't have to endure this because you promised me you would come for me, and I believed it."

She pulled herself from his embrace, "but that was just make believe. The samurai will come and save his woman and then whisk her away...That's nothing but a fairy tale! And I'm too damn old to believe in fairy tales any more, Jin." she turned from him and gazed into the mirror.

"Let me tell you what my reality was and still is like. Everyday I have to turn tricks to earn my keep in this hell hole. When I resist, I take a beating. When I give in, I take a beating. When I'm really good, I earn some repeat customers who put in a good word for me to Mother. Now, months later, I'm the shit here. The men come here for me, and ask for me by name. I'm Mother's favorite now because I'm the one who's bringing in the money. I blow every man's mind who steps foot into my bedroom because no other bitch can fuck like me. And do you know why?"

Jin sat there in utter shock to here Shino talk this way. Bile rose in his throat as he thought about what type of repulsive men frequented this place and what type of repulsive acts Shino must have endured. What had happened to the kind, gentle hearted Shino...? She lit her pipe and turned from the mirror to face him. She took a deep inhalation, her face was now a hair's width away from his own.

"It's simple,"she exhaled smoke into his face, "I accepted my fate, and now I'm the number fucking one queen bitch of this temple." With that being said, she stood up and walked out of the room. He listened to her footsteps until they faded down the corridor.

He left the so called temple and never looked back. He should've never left Shino, there had to have been some other way. He could've taken her on the journey with Fuu and Mugen. Now look at what she has become, because he left her when she needed him. After leaving that place he was surprised to hear about her a few weeks later. In a few towns over he overheard a group of men talking about Shino, or "Lady Hana" as they called her. They were sitting a few tables behind Jin in a local tea house. He strained his ears to hear their conversation.

"Hey, you hear what happened to Lady Hana in the Monji temple?" one repulsively ugly man questioned. Jin wasn't usually one to judge, but this man had to have committed an atrocious act in a past life because he was paying for it now.

"Lady Hana? She's the best whore 'round these parts. I heard men fought to the death just to get in bed with her, not to mention payed out of their asses."

"Yeah, well I heard that the temple had to close down..."

"Why is that, weren't they highest paid brothel in the seven cities?"

"Well thats just it. Lady Hana was pullin' in all the dough for that place. I heard that after having some strange man call for her she was one onigiri short of a bento."

"Yeah, I heard she stood on the temple roof with fried eel and called for some dude to come back and take her away with'm. Then she jumped."

"Well after losin' her, the temple had to shut down. She was the main bread winner for that place..."

Jin nearly lost hold of his cup of tea. Shino, she had killed herself? As if Jin wasn't feeling guilty enough. He had wanted to rescue her from that temple, but she made it seem like she didn't want to be rescued. He thought of the first day he'd met her, she was going to jump from the bridge...Had he only prolonged the inevitable? Had she known her own destiny from the start?

Jin was brought back to reality by the giggling of a group of girls that he had just passed on the road. They were whispering things about his ponytail, and his glasses. Then he heard one girl whisper that he had a nice butt and the girls erupted in giggles again. A touch of pink graced his cheeks. He never heard girls being so forward before, more and more the world was becoming like Mugen. He chuckled to himself and looked up to the sky, the sun was beginning to set and he decided that he should find shelter for the night.

The two girls walked down a winding dirt path. The valley they had just traveled through was far behind them. The sun had settled behind the mountain tops and cast off beautiful crimsons, oranges and purples. The girls continued walking, enjoying the nature surrounding them. Grasshoppers began to chirp and sing that night fall was soon to come. Several rodents scurried on the branches and trunks of trees, settling down for the night. The grass was lush and all different colored flowers sprinkled the sea of green.

"We should look for somewhere to spend the night," Fuu said drowsily while gently rubbing Momo's chin.

"I hope there is something close by, night will be here far before we reach the next town." Himiko commented.

A good ways up the road there was a little hut. It was quaint, but was falling apart. As long as it stayed up for the night was the only thing either girl really cared about. When they reached it they batted away the cobwebs and slid open the door. It wasn't too bad inside, the wood was old but was holding up. The girls sat down their belongings and began to tidy the place up. After about an hour or so of dusting, sweeping and gathering wood for the fire, the girls sat to rest. Fuu had the fire crackling, warming the small hut in no time.

"Himiko, I was wondering..."Fuu spoke while finishing off her skewered dumplings, "what happened that day with the officials and your dad?"

"Well. Lemme think..."the grey eyed girl contemplated while tapping her lip with the empty skewer. Light and shadow danced across her face, "Hmm. I was about five and a half. And we usually moved around a lot because of papa, but we had been staying in that village for a little more than a year. That was a record."

"Ah." Fuu absent mindedly commented while remembering the first time ever meeting Himiko.

The little brown eyed Fuu ran through the woods, tears in her eyes. She sat upon a the remaining trunk of a chopped down tree. She rubbed her teary eyes with her pudgy little fists while she silently sobbed, her body trembling.

"Hey, don't cry..."a small whisper of a voice said to her.

Fuu looked up to see two round, grey eyes looking into her own. It was strange to her, the girls eyes weren't Japanese like everyone else's but at the same time they kind of looked like they were.

"Who are you?" Fuu's curiosity always won her over.

"My name is Himiko. What's your name?"

"My name is Fuu. Are you an outsider...? Fuu was sorry she said it as soon as she saw the look of pain and fear cross the little girls face.

"Well, no. My dad is kind of Japanese..."Himiko whispered while staring at the ground. Every time she heard 'outsider' she knew that someone wanted to hurt her, or her parents.

"Well how is he kinda Japanese?" Fuu asked, utterly confused.

"Papa says that cuz he's from Ryuukyu he won't ever really be a Japanese. They call my mama an outsider cuz she's not from Japan. She was a slave in a place called America, but her masters brought her here and left her on Ryuukyu."

"Ryuukyu? Mama told me that was a bad place for bad people...Is your dad a bad man?" Fuu asked, her curiosity at its peak.

"I don't think so. He tells me he wants me and mama to be happy and safe, and that he'll never let anyone hurt us. Thats why he left Ryuukyu when I was still in my mama's tummy..." Himiko giggled at the last part. Fuu giggled too.

"Well, he sounds good to me." The smile faded from Fuu's lips, "Maybe my dad should hafta stay in Ryuukyu..."

"Why?"

"Because!" Fuu raised her voice, "He left mama and me here all alone, my mama said he died...but, I know he's not! She cries every night when she thinks I'm sleep for him to come home."

Himiko frowned as tears started to form in Fuu's eyes once more, "Well, maybe its good that he left or I would've never been able to meet you." a smiled formed on the grey eyed girls lips.

"Yeah," Fuu murmured, "Let's be friends! But promise you won't leave me, and I'll promise I won't leave you..."

"Okay, I promise!" Himiko pledged while crossing her heart.

"Me too! I promise too!" Fuu shouted doing the same.

From that day on the girls were inseparable. They met at their dubbed spot everyday, the tree trunk in the woods. Sometimes Fuu would even venture to Himiko's home. It wasn't very big, but it was homey and full of love. She remembered seeing Himiko's father for the first time. He was tall and dark-skinned, his hair was dark and long and he had a go tee that fell from his chin. His eyes were two different colors, one was brown and one was grey. He also had strange bands painted on his legs and wrists, it was the first time Fuu had ever seen them. She remembered him catching her staring at them and telling her that these bands would remind him forever about who he was and where he came from.

When Fuu saw Himiko's mother she was in even greater shock. She didn't look anything like a Japanese person. She had big round eyes, just like Himiko's except hers were black. Her hair looked to be coarse and was always braided back out of her face. One time she let Fuu touch it, it was soft...sort of like a sponge. Her skin was dark, but not like Himiko's father, it was a little bit darker than that. Fuu could only compare it to the way the floor boards looked after being polished. She always sang songs while cooking or combing Himiko's hair. They sounded sweet but sad at the same time. They weren't in Japanese so Fuu didn't really understand them. Fuu thought that overall Himiko's mother was beautiful and kind. She always fed Fuu and treated her as if she were her own daughter. Fuu also noticed that Himiko's parents looked young, younger than Fuu's own mother and father.

Over the course of a year Fuu and Himiko had formed a strong bond. A bond that was stronger than that of friendship, it was like they were sisters. It was an evening Fuu could never forget. The evening her only true friend was stolen away from her. She sat on the porch of Himiko's house, letting Himiko plait her hair. Wind chimes sang gently as the wind passed around them. Himiko's mother sat in a rocking chair, humming and peeling some type of vegetables and placing them in a bowl of water. Himiko's father was in the front yard chopping firewood.

He had stopped to take a rest, wiping the sweat from his face and walking towards the porch. He bent over and kissed the top of his wife's head as he gently caressed her swollen stomach. Himiko was so excited, her mother had told her that soon her baby brother or sister would be here. That's when they came. Fuu watched Himiko's mother drop her cutting knife when she saw them. They were outsiders. She stood from her rocking chair and told Himiko and Fuu to play inside. Himiko and Fuu inside a closet in Himiko's parents room. All they could hear were shouts, and the broken Japanese spoken by the outsiders. As far as the two girls could understand, they had come for Himiko's mother. Himiko's father denied them of course, his voice raised in anger. It was the first time for both of the girls to hear him like this, then they heard the sound of thunder. Someone had fallen to the floor of the porch. Himiko began to cry silently, Fuu believed that she knew right then and there her mother had been massacred with her unborn child still in her womb. Fuu embraced the shaking girl in a tight hug.

"I won't let them take you. I won't let them Himiko." Fuu whispered harshly, her own hot tears stinging her cheeks.

The next thing the girls heard was a howl of rage from Himiko's father. The outsider's screamed their last breaths as he freed their spirits from their bodies, one by one. The girls crawled out from the closet and stepped outside onto the porch. Himiko's father sat with his wife's lifeless body in his arms, rocking back and forth. His katana abandoned in the grass.

"Eden..." he whispered into her bloodied hair, "You're the only woman who saw me for me..." his body trembled as he continued to pet her hair, " You gave me a chance when no one would even look twice at me. You showed me what love is...you gave me my first and only family...why? Why like this? It should've been me..."

"Papa...?" Himiko whispered, when her eyes fell upon her mother she sank to floor. Her father reached for her and pulled her next his side. Fuu stood frozen in the doorway, unable to move or speak.

"Fuu..." Himiko's father held out a calloused hand. Fuu accepted it and he pulled her close, embracing the both of them.

"You're all Himiko has now." his voice was raspy, "Take care of each other, you're family now, you always have been. Himi, they'll come and take me away, but your mother and I will always be with you...Do you understand? Don't take each other for granted, you are all you have now...I can't protect you now, you have to protect each other...Be strong Himi, remember you are Ryuukyu and therefore you are forever strong."

The officials came to the crime scene and arrested Himiko's father. While they were taking him away, Himiko didn't cry out, not even once. As they mounted him on the horse he smiled, "Thats my girl, strong just like your mother..."

The officials took Himiko as well. Fuu couldn't just stand there and hold in how she felt. As they mounted young Himiko on the horse Fuu overheard the officials conversation.

"No orphanage is gonna take her. Look at her, she's not even Japanese..."

"Well what are we gonna do with her?"

"Take her with her dog of a father and leave them on Ryuukyu since he's so damn proud..."

"Poor kid, Ryuukyu scum for a father and a slave for a mother. Fate is cruel..."

Just as they were about to ride off with Himiko, Fuu ran to catch up, "Himiko! Himiko! I'll find you someday, I promise!" she shouted as her legs began to burn.

"Me too, Fuu! I'll find you too! I promise! Take care of Momo until I get back!" Himiko hollered back.

Fuu stopped just outside of the yard, breathing hard, tears dripping down her chin. There was no justice for Himiko and her family. This was the second time Fuu had lost someone she loved. Fate was cruel...

Hey guys chewbecky here! What'cha think? Love it Hate it? I wanted to have more Jin in this chapter since the last one seemed all about Mugen and Fuu. I hope you liked it.

A/N: onigiri is a rice ball, common in japanese meals, a bento is like a lunch box. I was goin for something to the effect of "a few fries short of a happy meal."


	5. Reunited

Hey guys, chewbecky here. Sorry for the wait, I do have a job and stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo or anything related to Samurai Champloo.

Alone in the Dark

Chapter 5: Reunited

Mugen yawned and stretched, popping his joints as he did so. He scratched his stomach and chewed on a piece of grass. He had had a dream last night, but it wasn't the usual one about sake and whores. It wasn't the one about emerging victorious from a battle with Jin, it wasn't even the one where Fuu had actually decided to "pay" him for being her bodyguard. It was a sad dream, more like a memory really. He hadn't had dreamt it since he left Ryuukyu. It was the dream about her. A girl on Ryuukyu whom he'd considered family. A girl who was far too kind to be a girl living on hell's island. Mugen wasn't one to be reminiscent of his life on Ryuukyu, it was far from any normal, happy childhood. Part of the reason he drank so much was so he wouldn't remember, was that weak of him? He couldn't help it, after he lost her he had no good memories of his past.

She was the reason he left, he wanted to find her. Instead he found Fuu, and was indebted to her no matter how much he tried to deny it. What did it matter anyway? Everyone told him it was useless, her captors probably had their way with her and left her to rot. Mugen didn't want to believe that, but he had found no clue to her whereabouts. Thats why he fought and continues to fight for Fuu's safety, he never wants history to repeat itself in his life again. He rose to his feet and dusted himself off. He had slept under the stars last night, like the three of them did so many times before. After adjusting his sword he left the campsite and continued on his journey to rescue Fuu from whatever peril she had gotten herself into this time.

The girls had left their shabby shack at the first light of dawn. It was now just a few hours before noon, they had covered a good amount of ground.

"You know Himi-chan, I always wondered if Momo-san was a boy or a girl..." Fuu stated as Momo ran from her shoulder to Himiko's.

"I don't really know. But if I had to guess, I would say Momo-san is a boy."

"How'd you come up with that?" Fuu blankly looked at her friend.

"Well, considering he likes to make our bindings his home..."she giggled as Momo nestled himself into her cleavage.

Fuu giggled as well, "I guess you're right."

"Fuu?"

"Hmm?"

"Back at the Okeono's, you told Keisuke-san that you knew some people that could help them. Who?"

"Well..." Fuu began, she realized she had never told Himiko who Jin and Mugen were actually. "Do you remember the two bodyguards I told about?"

"Uh huh..."

"Well, its them. They're the ones I was telling Keisuke about."

"What town are they staying in?"

"You see, thats it. I don't really know. We parted almost two years ago, but...but, I know if I can find Jin and Mugen that they would help me..."

"Mugen..." Himiko whispered. Somehow that name meant something to her, but she couldn't recall why. It was almost as if whatever it was happened lifetimes ago.

"Yeah, Jin and Mugen...do you know them?" Fuu asked curiously, staring at Himiko's face which was deep in thought.

"Well...Mugen sound familiar, but I don't know from where..."

"Well, he's probably on the most wanted list in Japan. I guess he is sort of a criminal..."

"Maybe thats it...it probably is." Himiko stated, putting it to rest.

"There it is!" Fuu gasped, running up ahead of Himiko, "This is the crossroad where we parted!"

Fuu stood in the center where the roads met as she recalled Mugen and Jin standing in their designated spots on opposite roads. She clasped her hands together and prayed a small prayer asking for guidance to find her beloved friends. Himiko bowed her head in respect.

"So which way should we go?" Fuu asked while she looked down the road going south, her back to Himiko.

"How 'bout my way, lady...?" a gruff voice interjected.

Fuu spun around only to see a man sneering with a blade to Himiko's neck. The gruff man who had spoken earlier was advancing toward her, with a machete in his hand.

"What a turn of luck! Just when we thought we couldn't repay our gambling debts, we find two pretty young ladies traveling the highway alone. Must be a godsend, right Kiro?" the man with the machete said to his friend.

"Hehe, right." Kiro said while he pressed his blade against Himiko's neck, sniffing her hair.

"Hey, don't go messing her up Kiro! She's exotic, and will sell for a good price. Don't fuck up, like last time." he said while pinning Fuu's arms behind her back and tying them together.

Fuu had a mind to scream for help, but she didn't go with it. These guys looked like they loved to hurt woman, without the need of an excuse. She looked at Himiko's face, it was emotionless. Fuu remembered seeing this look upon her face when they took her father away. Something told Fuu that this wasn't the first time she had been man handled. Her stomached churned when she thought about how rough life must have been for Himiko, Ryuukyu wasn't even suitable for the prisoners who lived there, let alone the children.

"Alright Kiro, you take her to Saito's. Don't accept anything under 275, got it? That fine ass is worth at least that much, and she's young too. Don't mark her up either! I swear if you fuck this up..."

"Yea, yea 275 and no marks. I got it." Kiro said while hoisting Himiko over his shoulder, making sure to get a good handful of her backside, then traveling down the east road.

"And you," he said hoisting Fuu over his shoulder, "You should at least pull in 200, you're young and cute. That's what the older men with the money like..."

"Wha, why only 200?" Fuu complained, feeling like a sack of rice.

"Well, you're a Japanese girl, and that other girl isn't. She's something no Japanese man has ever had before, and I'm sure they're willing to pay top dollar for her. No offense..."

"Yeah..."Fuu grumbled, like he cared if he hurt her feelings or not. They traveled down the west road, and Fuu craned her neck to see the last few glimpses of Himiko. This wasn't fair, she had to get Himiko back. That Kiro guy looked sadistic, who knew if he wouldn't kill Himiko on the way.

Himiko laid uncomfortably over Kiro's shoulder. She bounced with his every step, and his bony physique felt like a stab to her stomach. He kept feeling her up too, but she knew better than to say anything. He seemed like he was just waiting for an excuse to cut her. They had passed a couple of people and no one seemed to think that it was strange that a man was carrying her over his shoulder with her hands tied behind her back. What was the point of crying for help if people were already acting like she was invisible? Himiko tried to think of a plan to get out of this...but her mind seemed to be fresh out of ideas.

"Its too bad we have this debt to pay off, or else I would keep you for myself." Kiro commented, giving her backside a squeeze. Himiko rolled her eyes, did every man in Japan use that same line?

"You're quiet...I like for my girl to make a little noise. I'm sure I could get a scream out of you..."

'Like hell you will!' she thought to herself. 'C'mon Himi, think! How're you gonna get outta this?' Just then a message from nature arrived.

"I-I have to go to the bathroom..."she stated.

"Well...I guess, but if you try any bull shit you're as good as dead, got it?"

"Hai."

He traveled a little farther up the road, and let Himiko down from his shoulder.

"Walk." Kiro ordered, "there's a tea house around this bend."

He was right, there was a tea house. He untied her hands and forcefully guided her into the tea house. She scanned the house for anybody who looked able enough to help her. To her disappointment it seemed to be senior citizens day. Kiro walked to the back and asked the owner if he had a bathroom. There was one around the back, and he led Himiko back out through the front door. They traveled to the back of the establishment, and the out house came into view. Just as Himiko was becoming sadly depressed, she saw him. Rather she saw his swords first, then she saw him. A man dressed in a blue gi, and black hakama washing dishes only a mere few feet from the out house. Her heart began to beat like crazy and her palms began to sweat. Kiro still had a death grip on her right arm. Being lost in thought, Himiko absent mindedly stumbled over the uneven ground. Kiro released her, not wanting to go down with her but it was too late. In a blink of an eye, Himiko was back on her feet and running toward the stranger. Kiro cursed out loud and was up and after her in no time, seeing how she was in a kimono and couldn't move that fast.

"Mister! Mister please help me, he's gonna--" but before Himiko could get the sentence out, Kiro had grabbed her by her hair yanking her head back. She winced at the sharp pain at the base of her head and fell to her knees.

"You stupid bitch!" Kiro slapped the living daylights out of her, but still had her by the hair. "Fuck what Jiyo said! You are dead, do you hear me?"

Himiko could barely hear his words, her chest was in her throat from the previous slap and she was becoming light headed. She could taste the blood in her mouth, making her gag. Both of her hands were scratching at the hand that was pulling her head around by her hair. If it wasn't for the sharp pains going through her scalp she would be unconscious by now. She saw him reach behind him to pull his blade out, and she knew that she was about to die.

"That is no way to treat a lady." The man in the blue gi said while rising to his feet.

"Shut the fuck up four eyes, and go back to washing your dishes. Unless you want to die with this goddamn bitch!"

"My name is Jin, you should remember it for when the overseer of hell asks who sent you.."he drew his pale slender hand to the hilt of his sword.

Himiko looked on wide eyed. Still wincing from the vice grip on her hair, she couldn't believe it. Was this the Jin Fuu had told her about?

"If you don't mind your fucking busine--" he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence, literally. Himiko's hair was freed from his grip. Jin retrieved his blade from Kiro's chest, his body then slumped and fell to the ground.

"Are you hurt badly?" Jin kneeled and examined her face. He reached into the pocket on the inside of his gi and pulled out a clean cloth, gently cleaning the blood from her busted lip.

"No...I'm okay."she winced as he cautiously wiped her bruising face, "Jin I need your help! I'm Himiko and my friend was kidnapped by--"

"We should get you to a doctor before you try and save anyone else." he commented solemnly.

"No, there's no time! Fuu is in trou--"

"Fuu?" He froze. After coming to his senses, Jin rose to his feet, "Take me to her."

"Hai," Himiko rose as well, but stumbled when she tried to take a step. She held her ankle in pain, she realized she must of hurt it when she fell not too long ago.

"Here," Jin said while squatting down in front of her, "I'll carry you."

Himiko hoisted her kimono just a bit above her knees and tied it in a knot. She then climbed atop Jin's back and crossed her arms around his broad shoulders. He adjusted his swords so they wouldn't cause her any discomfort. His ponytail brushed against her unbruised cheek, she blushed being this close to a man who was practically a stranger. He placed his hands respectably under her knees, he blushed a moment from the skin on skin contact. He was thankful she wasn't able to see his face. She was surprised that his hands were respectable at all, but she should've guessed since he was respectable enough to rescue her. She told him to follow the road west until he reached the crossroads, and with those directions Jin rose and ran with his bushido lightning samurai speed.

Meanwhile, Fuu was squirming around on Jiyo's shoulder.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves girl..."Jiyo said while giving her a swift slap on her butt.

"Ah! You jerk! Its really uncomfortable being over your shoulder with my hands tied behind my back!" Fuu continued squirming.

"You know what? Wiggle your ass one more time, I swear!"

"Owowowowoww!" Fuu whined.

Jiyo grumbled as he unceremoniously threw Fuu from his shoulder. She hit the ground, butt first, rather harshly. Fuu was about to cuss him out, but she felt the cold steel up against her cheek.

"Look here, you're a whiny little bitch and I'm starting to lose my patience. You're gonna walk now, but the second you try any shit I'm gonna cut that cute face of yours, got it?"

"Uh huh..." Fuu answered as he pulled her to her feet.

The two began to walk down the road again.. They hadn't gotten far the first leg of their walk due to Fuu's wiggling and whining. They still weren't getting much farther due to Fuu's clumsiness. Every other step she was falling down, or stumbling.

"Have you ever walked before?' Jiyo asked, more than slightly annoyed at the girls ungracefulness.

"My balance is off because my hands are tied, okay!" Fuu grumbled.

"Well, you better turn the shit on because the next time you fall--"

Fuu stumbled over a rock and landed face first in the dirt.

"AH! YOU STUPID BITCH!" Jiyo slapped her roughly across the cheek while pulling her up to her feet, "I swear Kiro has probably already made it there and back to the crossroads by now!"

"Actually, Kiro never made it to his destination." Jin replied curtly while letting Himiko slide down his back.

"What the fuck?" Jiyo looked at Jin, then at Himiko. "You little whore, what did you do with Kiro?"

"Leave her out of this, and release the girl." Jin demanded.

Fuu couldn't believe her ears. She was hardly believing her eyes. It was him, Jin. His ponytail had become a little longer and he had new glasses, but his gi looked the same as she remembered it. She continued to stare at him from behind Jiyo, for once in her life she was speechless. Tears had begun to well up in her eyes before she had a choice.

"You want the girl? Over my dead body!" Jiyo charged him, his machete raised high in the air.

"Hnn, that can be arranged." Jin swiftly side stepped Jiyo's charge, spun around and sliced Jiyo across the back.

"Err...you bastard, you're gonna pay for that!"

As if Jiyo hadn't learned his lesson from the previous attack, he charged him again. Big mistake. Jin didn't side step him this time, he lunged forward skewering Jiyo through the stomach. Jiyo's machete hit the ground. He coughed up some blood, and stood immobilized as his eyes rolled back into his head. Jin pulled his sword back and Jiyo's corpse fell face first to the ground. He flicked the blood off of his blade and sheathed it.

"Jin!" Fuu ran up to him and would've hugged him if her hands hadn't been tied.

"Fuu, what happened? Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" Jin questioned while untying the ropes which bound Fuu's hands.

"I'm fine. These guys came out of nowhere and just up and took us! They were gonna sell us to brothels I think, cuz they were in debt. We were on our way looking for you and Mugen..." Fuu's eyes teared up when her gaze fell on Himiko. "Himiko, what did he do to you?" Fuu ran to her best friend with worry filled eyes.

Himiko's cheek was now discolored and swollen. Her bottom lip was busted and blood had dripped onto her blue-green kimono and white obi. Her hair was disheveled and her ribbon was hardly holding her hair out of her face.

"I'm okay, Fuu. That Kiro guy was gonna kill me cuz I ran off looking for help. Jin-san saved me just in time..."

"This is all my fault. You were right, we should've asked one of the boys from the village to escort us."

"Fuu, stop. Don't say that, its okay. Besides we found Jin-san, and now all thats left is Mugen-san."

Jin watched in silence as Fuu worried over Himiko. It was strange, they seemed much more than friends. How long had Fuu known Himiko?

"We should get her looked at by a doctor in the next town." Jin broke his silence.

"Hai." Fuu said nodding her head determinedly. The trio then set off for the nearest town.

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you liked it. I made this chapter a little longer cuz it took so long for me to update. Hope you enjoyed, please read and review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all, this is chewbecky here delivering the next chapter. Just wanted to point out that Jin and Fuu are samurai where as Mugen is just a bad ass street fighter. Aurora Rose 14 pointed that out to me, and I realized that I was only considering both Mugen and Jin as samurai because of their fighting skills. BUT a samurai is/was a social class in Japan and since Mugen was born on Ryuukyu, and only the gods know who his parents were, I believe it is safe to say that he isn't a samurai. I still love him though, now on with the story.

Disclaimer: Me no own Samurai Champloo.

Alone in the Dark

Chapter 6: The Pirate's Tears.

The sun was beating down on the messy haired warrior. Wasn't like he was worrying about getting any darker, he welcomed the warm rays. His geta clickity clacked down the dirt road, almost like deja vu. Maybe the sun's rays were hitting him too directly, he could've sworn he heard Fuu whine about her feet hurting. He ran a tanned hand through his hair, trying to free himself from his hallucinations. Was it just him or did every road in Japan look like this one? Dirt for as far as the eyes could see. His ears caught the sound of a nearby brook and his feet carried him there without hesitation. He squatted near the edge of the brook, looking at the clear water for a moment. The next second he dunked his head beneath the surface, taking a few gulps while he was down there. There was no use in being prissy about it, he was hot and thirsty and liked the immediate satisfaction of his actions. As he shook the water from his hair he noticed the presence of three men who had thought they were sneaking up on him.

"Oi, I'm not into that bareback scene so you three fruit cakes can take that shit back to wherever the hell you came from." Mugen said while rubbing the back of his neck.

The three men came out from their hiding spots. All had some sort of weapon, and intended on inflicting some form of bodily harm.

"Do you know who the fuck I am?" The biggest of the three spoke up. Mugen just gave him his usual scowl.

"I can't believe this motha fucka don't know who the hell I am! Somebody tell this bitch!"

"Man, Jiyo is the baddest motha fucka walkin this highway!" The skinniest out of the three began.

"Man, Jiyo will kick you ass all the way back to the Genji era!" The bald henchman added.

"I'm Jiyo, beeyaaatch! The biggest, baddest, prettiest motha fucka eva to rule this highway, and I see you scraggly, dirty, kiddy-clothes wearin' ass drinkin water from my damn brook! Now how you gonna pay me for that, beeyaatch!"

Mugen looked from Jiyo, to the skinny dude, and then to the bald dude. He calculated how far away from him and eachother they were standing.

"One..."Mugen mumble.

"One? Beeyaaatch, you better mean one thousand ryo! This beeyaatch said one! Can you believe that shit? Did I not just tell him who the fuck I am?"

"No, you misunderstood, 'beeyatch'..."Mugen said while unsheathing his sword and swinging it across the chests of the three bandits in one fluid motion,

" I meant, one fucking swing..."

The three bodies involuntarily twitched after they hit the ground. Mugen shook the blood off of his sword and sheathed it. He shook his head as he stepped over the bodies. The ex-pirate hated cocky highway robbers, sure he was cocky himself but did he sound like this guy?

"Do you know who the fuck I am? I'm the baddest motha fucka born and raised on Ryuukyu! I'm Mugen, beeyaaatch!"

Mugen rubbed a finger across the stubble on his chin, contemplating.

"Hell no."

With that he picked up where he left off on the dirt road and continued his search for Fuu.

Jin, Fuu and Himiko were traveling down a similar dirt road. Himiko was still being carried on Jin's back even though she insisted that she was well enough to walk. Fuu pouted a little to herself, Jin never carried her like that and surely had never insisted on carrying her like that. Was she jealous? No! Its just so different...the Jin from before would never insist on any form of physical contact. This was different though, Himiko was hurt and...and this is just silly. Fuu's ears perked up at the distant sound of the streets' hustle and bustle. She decided to make herself useful and began to quicken her pace.

"You guys wait here and I'll bring back a doctor!" Fuu hollered over her shoulder as she ran towards the sound of the busy streets.

She was disappearing down the dirt road before the two could object.

"Momosan, make sure Fuu is safe..." Himiko whispered to her bosom.

Momosan peeked his little head from his resting spot, crawled onto Jin's shoulder then leapt onto a nearby tree. He hopped from branch to branch until he too was out of sight. Jin continued to carry Himiko down the dirt path, in silence. She was in no objection, Himiko was enjoying the samurai's stature. She might have even fallen asleep if weren't for her cuts and bruises. The tall samurai stopped, somewhat abruptley, in front of an enormous weeping willow. He carefully sat Himiko down in the shade of willow branches and took a seat directly in front of her. His face was blank as he stared at her intently. Himiko felt as if he were trying to read her thoughts.

"Look, I know I'm not skinny so if you want me to walk its okay...You can stop trying to guess my weight." Himiko spoke softly with a dead serious look on her face.

"Ah, its not that. You're not heavy..."The ronin allowed a small smirk to grace his features.

"Himiko, I need to ask you a question. Please be truthful with me..." His smirk disappeared. "How is it that you know Fuu?"

"Well..." the grey eyed girl began, shifting somewhat uncomfortably, "It was a long time ago, we were only children but we were good friends..."

The ronin noticed her saddened expression, but continued to press on,

"Please excuse my rudeness, but if you were such good friends, why is it Fuu never spoke of you while on her journey to find her father?"

The Ryuukyu girl swallowed hard, how was she suppose to asnwer that...

"You are from Ryuukyu, are you not?"

Her eyes widened in shock. How could he have possibly known that?

"Your accent, I once knew someone from Ryuukyu with a similar accent." Jin answered, reading her thoughts. "You have two short swords hidden in your kimono. Why didn't you just use them to defeat the men that tried to kidnap the two of you?"

Himiko's face went from shock to no expression at all. She ran her fingers across the tree roots weaving through the soil. Her breathing was calm, as if the ronin had never called her out.

"The truth is that I was worried about Fuu." She hugged her knees into her chest, "I knew I could've freed myself, but what if they reprimanded Fuu for my actions. That was a risk I wasn't willing to take. As for my past, I knew Fuu before I was taken to Ryuukyu. We had become best friends over a year and a half, but like I said we were young then."

"Why were you taken to Ryuukyu?" Jin asked before he could stop himself. He wasn't usually one to pry into someone's personal matter, but he was only doing it for Fuu's safety.

"Some westerners came for my mother, said that she belonged to them. My father denied them, so they shot her with a pistol even though she was with child. My father, he killed them, he killed them all." Himiko's eyes were now focusing on the thong of her sandals. She cleared her throat and continued.

"When the officials came, they arrested him. They didn't care about the wrong the westerners had done...I suppose there is no justice for those from Ryuukyu. They sentenced the both of us to remain there. That was the last time I ever saw Fuu, but we promised that we would find each other some day. I was six then, I didn't leave Ryuukyu until I turned fourteen. I've been searching for Fuu for the last year and just found her a few days ago."

Jin looked away from her. Nothing could describe the guilt he felt, he was sorry he asked. It was just, hell, he didn't know. Somehow he had felt that this girl allowed Fuu to be kidnapped, but he was wrong. Himiko felt his gaze leave her. She looked up at him, his eyebrows knitted in concentration and a deep frown took over his face. She reached out and placed her small hand on his pale, calloused one.

"Jin san, don't feel bad. I know the reputation of most people that come from Ryuukyu. They steal, or kill, or peddle flesh."

"Himiko, I never meant--"

"I understand that you care for Fuu. I would have done the same if I were in your position. Please know that Fuu is like a sister to me, the only family I have. My father may have made mistakes, but he was good man. He taught me right from wrong, and how to live an honorable life...but I guess I will just have to prove that to you."

She lifted her hand from his, but her warmth stayed. She smiled softly at him, and watched as a smile graced his own lips. In his heart he knew that she had already proven herself to him.

Fuu ran as fast as her feet would carry her through the busy street. Now anyone who knows Fuu knows that she's about as graceful as a hippo doing ballet. When she wasn't stumbling over her own two feet, she was colliding into innocent pedestrians. She didn't know why she was in such a hurry, she just knew she wanted a doctor to treat poor Himiko before she got any worse. She still felt guilty for what happened to her. Maybe she should've sent Jin to fetch the doctor instead.

Just as she was thinking of Jin's speed and agility, her foot slid off of her sandal in mid-stride. In the act of trying to catch her balance her arms flailed and grabbed hold of whatever was closest to her, which just happened to be the sleeve of the most notorious yakuza in this part of town. Fuu ended up face first in the middle of the road with a fistul of expensive, dyed, silken and heavily embroidered kimono sleeve.

She slowly turned her head to meet the gaze of the sleeve's owner. The crowd was dead silent, they knew...oh, how they knew that poor Fuu was about to pay the ultimate price.

"Oi, jo-chan. Do you know how much this cost me?" The yakuza said pointing to his torn sleeve which revealed his heavily tattooed arm.

Fuu shook her head silently, hoping, no praying this didn't end up with her in a whorehouse.

"Well, how do you suppose we settle this? I figure you owe me a pretty ryo, and Rei's is in need of some new girls..."

Damn, not even an hour and she's being put in another cat house.

"You know what I'm gonna do for you?" He squatted down so that they were eye to eye,

"Since I'm in a good mood today, I'm gonna be your first client and let you "make nice" since it was so rude of you to rip my sleeve." he hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Then I'm gonna sell you to Mother Rei and tell her what kind of skills you can offer."

Her faced blanched. She didn't like this guy, not soley from the fact that he was selling her to a brothel, but because he was so damn polite. He hadn't cussed at her once, and he didn't hit her...Which to Fuu, meant that he was the worse type. He was probably sadistic and liked to cut and carve young, pretty girls.

"Ahhh! No, let me down you jerk!"

Mugen's head shot up, he couldn't have heard what he just thought he heard. He hadn't drank any sake today...it must've been that damn water at the brook! The fucking water had to be contaminated...

"I swear to Buddha if you don't let me down right now..!"

"Ah, what the fuck? Did that disgusting sewer rat just touch my face?"

Mugen rose from his stool inside the food stand. He knew he wasn't imagining anything, he had been attacked more than once by that furry rodent. He made his way through the crowd of people, who seemed like they only wanted to part for that yakuza guy. Then he spotted them, Fuu hoisted over the man's shoulder, the man's ripped sleeve, he could only imagine what must've went down. He cracked his knuckles and stretched his neck, it's been a long time since he fought members of yakuza.

Himiko shifted uneasily, her back against the willow's trunk. She had repositioned herself several times already, something was obviously bothering her. She began to fumble with the sleeves of her kimono, rolling them up and then unrolling them back down. Jin, on the other hand, sat perfectly still. He was somewhat amused by her actions. It was as if she were a little child, trying to sit patiently...but he could tell something had her unnerved. She was fidgeting, and she kept looking down the road every few seconds.

"I'm sure Fuu will be back any moment now...Are your wounds bothering you?" he asked, his voice even as always.

"No, its not me. I-I just keep having this feeling that somethings wrong. You know how prone to trouble Fuu is." She rose to her feet.

"Well, what do you advise we do?" he rose as well.

"C'mon, lets start walking towards town. We'll probably meet her on her way back and then this feeling will pass." she said while taking him by the hand and leading him down the road.

Jin wasn't the type of man that was for a lot of physical contact, or conversation for that matter, but Himiko was having a strange effect on him. Every time she touched him he felt warmth. It wasn't just the normal, body heat alone...there was more to it. When she talked about her past, he could feel the sadness wash over her whole being, yet she was such an optomistic girl. Mugen was nothing like this, he was crude and aggressive. Himiko was soft spoken, gentle, delicate...someone he longed to keep safe. Wow, Jin where did that come from? You just met the girl and you already want to...No, just stop it. She was a sweet girl...with sweet, pouty lips. Lips that looked so soft and warm...and, and...kissable. Okay Jin, now you want to take her for your own selfish desires after you saved her from being sold to a brothel...ironic, not quite.

Himiko walked as fast as she could, pushing past the dull ache in her ankle. She was practically dragging the tall ronin behind her. Her hand clasped around his, and no objections from him at all. He was no pushover, but she didn't understand why he allowed it. He was quick, lightning fast, strong...a very skilled samurai, yet he was being dragged by a girl who stood barely to his shoulder. He was very kind to her though, even before he found out she was a friend of Fuu. She could tell by the stern expression on his face that he meant no harm by the questions he asked.

They entered the town in mere minutes. It seemed quite busy for the time of day, didn't people have everyday chores to tend to? Was there some kind of festival coming up? Himiko's stomach sank as she watched passerby's run to the crowd at the end of the street. Jin moved closer to her, she had let go of his hand when she saw the crowd of people. He watched her as her eyes frantically scanned the crowd for her brunette friend.

"I heard he's no stranger to killing...before he came here he single handedley took out that highway gang from the mountains..."

"What about the girl? Is she his wife?"

"Probably not, these kind of men only fight over women for the money...not love."

"That girl brought it upon herself, you know? You just don't go around town, offending the yakuza..."

Bingo. Himiko knew the old wives were gossiping about Fuu. Jin stepped in front of Himiko, pushing his way through the crowd. He could feel her hands clutching the sides of his gi, holding on to him while he made a path. Without a thought his right hand gripped the handle of his katana, without a second thought his left hand clasped around her own. The small action sending comfort to the distressed girl, Jin had intended that it only meant that much. As his fingers intertwined with hers, he noted to himself that this was the first time in a while that he second guessed himself. While he battled his thoughts of lust and honor, he heard a small gasp come from Himiko's lips. He followed her eyes, and there was Fuu. Fuu embracing Mugen, standing victorious over the battle with the yakuza man. Wait a minute...Mugen?

"Mugen..." Himiko whispered, she peaked from behind the silent samurai's shoulder.

She released his hand and began to walk to where the ex-pirate stood. She took only a few steps, her chest rising and falling as she took in deep breaths, her stormy eyes clouding with emotion. She brought both of her hands up to her chest, her fingers lightly stroking her throat...trying to find her voice.

"Mugen, is it really...is it really you?" Her voice was louder, but still cracked with emotion.

Mugen turned his head to the side, the noise from the crowd and Fuu's chattering faded to the background. He knew he had heard it, but...was it possible? All these years...it could'nt be. He heard it again, his head snapped in the opposite direction. There she stood, like she was illuminated, standing out from the crowd. She was the only thing that Mugen's mind was registering at the moment. A genuine smile graced his lips as he watched her approach him, he could see the mist in her eyes. His own eyes began to burn, he began walking towards her, not really sure what to say in this situation. Her arms stretched out for him, his did the same for her. Time seemed to stop for both of the Ryuukyuans as they embraced. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, his arms around her waist. He heard her sniffle softly, and his own tears were absorbed into the collar of her kimono.

"Mugen," she whispered, "I thought I would never see you again..."

A/N: Mwahahahaha! Cliffhanger, sort of. Sorry it took so long for the update, kinda working two jobs, watching Pirates of the Carribbean and that kind of stuff. I plan to try to update at least once a week. Thank you for reading! Please Review!


	7. Touch

Hey all, this is chewbecky here. I just wanted to give a BIG ASS APOLOGY to Cap'n Coree. Chapter four of this story (the part with Shino and blah blah blah) was very similar with Cap'n Coree's Of Silk and Lace story. I just wanted to say that I really am sorry, it was not intended. Cap'n Coree is a great fic writer, and I would never show any disrespect by stealing work. I would never show any disrespect, period. Once again, I really am sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Champloo.

Chapter 7 : Touch.

The ronin stood frozen in time. A mix of emotions flowed beneath the blank surface of his visage. Happiness, then confusion and then...what was this, jealousy? Of what? Mugen? He watched as the ex-pirate cupped Himiko's chin and examined her bruised cheek. His smile had totally faded away and was replaced by the deepest scowl ever seen on Mugen's face. What kind of relationship did the two have? The ronin knew how most relationships with females went for Mugen, but Himiko didn't seem that type. Mugen fussed over the dark girl's cuts and bruises, promising to kill the bastard who caused him. Himiko raised a pointed finger to Jin and explained that he had already done the honors.

"Oi, fish face. That piece of shit is lucky you killed 'em 'n' not me..." Mugen spoke out, his arm draped over Himiko's shoulder.

"Hn.." he repositioned his glasses in frustration.

"I can't believe we're all back together again! This causes for a celebration tonight, lets go to a nice restaurant okay?" Fuu was practically jumping up and down.

"First we should find a doctor for Himiko." Jin said flatly, back to his usual monotone self.

With that the ronin turned and began to walk away, the other's followed. Himiko could sense a change in the samurai's demeanor. Although, for the short period she had known him, he was always quiet he had never been cold like this. She racked her brains trying to figure what could cause such a change from the time they left the woods till the time they entered the town. She sighed, becoming frustrated in her thoughts. She hadn't noticed how close she was walking next to Mugen, his arm still hung on her shoulder. She couldn't really help it, she felt safe when she was next to him. It had been so long since she had seen him last, nearly six years. She honestly thought that she would never see him again.

Fuu seemed to be oblivious to everyone else, and contented herself in babbling about what they would eat and where they would stay the night. The young girl was overly excited about the reunion of her friends. It had been so long since she had seen Himiko, and now she was all grown up with eyes like her father's and a gentle smile like her mother's. Jin, still the same quiet samurai, but he let a little emotion show now and then. She could almost swear that the ronin had something for Himiko. She giggled to herself thinking of her two friends being a couple. And Mugen, he was just like always. Cursing, fighting, drinking, fighting, eating...fighting. The ex-pirate had always had an effect on her. The way she felt around him was different from the way Jin made her feel. With Jin she felt secured, anchored and safe. He was always calm and collected, always had a plan and thought things through. Mugen, however, sent electricity through her veins. He was always unpredictable, never held back and never ever held his tongue for anyone. He always teased her, but somehow she still felt safe with him. He excited and scared her at the same time...maybe that's the reason she always had a crush on him. The poor girl burst in a fit of giggles, thinking of her and Mugen together.

Mugen walked proud like he always did. Today was better than he ever thought it could be. He kicked a lot of ass today, but that wasn't the only thing. He had found Fuu, just like he thought he would...in distress. He never bothered to ask what the hell she did to that yakuza bitch, but something inside him ignited when he saw that bastard toting her around like she was his or something. Not that he was possessive over her or anything, hell no. It was just that had grown attached, and couldn't allow someone to harm her in his presence. Yeah...then Himiko appeared, almost out of thin air. She looked heavenly, like she just floated to earth that very moment. She was all grown up and didn't look half bad really...she had grown a nice set of knockers, the last time he saw her, she was flatter than Fuu. She was still nice, her voice almost always was hardly above a whisper. Seeing her made him happier than he thought he could be, he was even kinda glad that fish face was there. Too bad he still had that stick up his ass.

The dark haired samurai was doing some thinking of his own. He knew that being jealous was just a waste of thought and energy, but somehow he couldn't shake the feeling. He remembered her running towards him, begging for help. Her hair disheveled, her eyes wide, her kimono slightly open allowing one to see her her collar bone. His mind then began to wander into some freaky fantasy, where she was breathless and calling for him with that same disheveled hair...Mugen had really rubbed off on him. He was grateful that he was leading the group, he wasn't sure if he could explain why there was suddenly a touch of pink in his cheeks. It seemed that the relationship between the two Ryuukyuans was platonic, but Jin knew Mugen better than that. The only somewhat platonic relationship the ex-pirate had ever had was with Fuu, and even that had some innuendo and undertones. Jin was grateful to finally reach the doctor's office, at least this could distract his mind from perverted fantasies.

"Oh, welcome. What can I do for you today?" An elderly man greeted Jin as he walked in.

"Ah, Isha-san (doctor)." Jin bowed, he reached a hand out to Himiko, and lead her to the doctor.

"Well, well...what do we have here..?" The old man mumbled to himself, examining Himiko, "Who would want to hurt such a lovely girl? Men these days, no honor..."

He lead Himiko to sit on a bench as he pulled up a stool. Mugen watched intently, caressing the stubble on his chin. Jin stood still, arms limp at his side. Fuu fidgeted, shifting her weight from one side to the other.

Himiko flinched slightly as the doctor touched the bruise lightly, he turned her head side to side searching for any strain in the neck. When he was satisfied he moved on to her ankle, removing her tobi (sock). He turned her foot this way and that, his old gnarled fingers pressing against her ankle, trying to find any sign indicating it was broken.

"Well, your ankle isn't broken. But I still want you to brace it tight with cloth for support. And for that nasty bruise I have some ointment, it should fade in a day or so..."

The old man scurried off to a wall unit housing many glass bottles full of only the gods knew what. He returned with the cloth and the ointment, and took Himiko's ankle into his hands and began wrapping it.

"This is how I want you to wrap it everyday, you should soak in a nice hot spring as well. You'd be surprised by the magical healing of water...One more thing, stay away from those ruffians, you hear?"

Himiko nodded.

"Men these days don't know how to treat a nice young lady like yourself.." He mumbled as he handed her the ointment and her tobi. He stood up, and eyed Mugen and Fuu over.

"You wouldn't happen to be the man who fought that yakuza gangster, would you?"

"Yea, that's me, grandpa. What's it to you?" Mugen replied while digging in his ear.

A smile appeared over the old man's face as he clasped his hands together. He patted Mugen on the back, and the ex-pirate had to keep reminding himself that this was an old man.

"Oh, thanks to you sonny my grand daughter is safe!" His eyes crinkled in merriment,

"You know, the yakuza don't play fair...They came to me a few months ago when I first came to this town with my grand daughter, said I owed some kind of new resident tax...Well, the amount was out of this world. Even with me being a doctor and all I couldn't pay it fast enough...Well, a couple of days ago that yakuza bastard told me I was takin' too long, and to 'help' me out he was gunna take my poor, innocent grand daughter...Then you came along and now my sweet girl is safe!"

The old man had Mugen in a bear hug, the sight was funny enough to earn a low chuckle of humor from the dark haired samurai.

"The visit's on the house! Thank you so much, I know I could never repay you for what you've done for me..."

The old man thanked them again as they all shuffled outside of the office.

"Crazy ass old man..." Mugen murmured under his breath, his ribs aching slightly.

"Oh, Mugen thanks to you my doctor's visit was free!" Himiko commented softly as she pecked his cheek.

If Mugen wasn't the man he was, he might of blushed from the affectionate attention. Jin on the other thanked the gods for his self control. His hand had almost reached for his sword before he could stop himself. He cleared his throat,

"We should find an inn before it gets late..."

"Good idea, Jin. I need to wash up before we eat..." Fuu replied.

The four then made their way through the streets, once again. They debated about what type of inn to stay in. Fuu wanted something extravagant, while both the men didn't mind anything with four walls and a roof. Himiko opted for somewhere with a nice hot spring that wasn't too expensive. In the end, they agreed on a nice, not too expensive inn. Old habits were hard to break, they all shared one room.

"Himi-chan, how much money do we have left?" Fuu asked while settling her things in the room.

The two men froze and went bug-eyed as the grey eyed girl fished around her bosom for the savings Fuu asked her to hold. Mugen was the first to recover, and caught the ronin still staring.

"Oi! What the hell do you think yer looking at?" He yelled as he flew across the room.

"...Hn?" Was all the ronin could barely get out before being punched square in the face.

"You fucking fish face prick! Don't you ever think about looking at her again!"

"What? You. (gasp) Looked. (gasp) Too. (gasp)" Ther ronin struggled to speak, his throat being clenched by the Ryuukyuan's vice grip.

This only seemed to further enrage the ex-pirate. The two men stopped fighting with their hands and pulled out their swords. Both did extravagant dodging and rolling, and every five seconds they engaged in a dead lock of swords.

"Do they always fight like this?" Himiko whispered to Fuu.

"Yeah, must be a guy thing..."

"I thought you said they were friends..." Himiko added.

"They are, this is just how they express their happiness to see one another."

"Oh, well did you decide what restaurant you want to eat at tonight?"

"I think I wanna eat at Misako's, I heard someone say they have the best dumplings in town." Fuu said with stars in her eyes.

The two girls continued to talk about dumplings and tempura, paying no attention to the rumble and tumble of the two men still going on. After about ten minutes, the men were tired out and could only send death glares to one another.

"Are you two done with your staring contest yet?" Fuu interrupted their telepathic onslaught. The two men were on their backs glaring at each other, then they turned their gazes to Fuu.

"Whatever, me and Himiko are gonna go wash up...You two should try to clean up too, seeing how you're all blood splattered now..."

"Bye Mugen, please be nice. Jin-san, you too." Himiko said while she followed Fuu out the door.

"Ha, Jin-san!" Mugen said mockingly after the door shut.

Jin just looked back at him with a blank face. She had always called him that. It did make him feel a little old, but he pushed that to the back of his mind and decided she only did it out of respect. The ronin was the first to sit up, he began smoothing out the wrinkles in his gi. He straightened his glasses and then began to re adjust his ponytail. His midnight hair cascading down his back as he untied it.

"You know, you look like a fucking a girl with all that damn hair..." Mugen commented, still on his back.

"If by that you mean you'd like to fuck me, I'm sorry Mugen but I am only interested in women..."

"You snobby ass prick, you wish I was a fruit cake just so you could get some of this..."

"Actually, no. No, I don't. And I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to say I look like a girl just to justify your inner desires."

"Fuck you, you really are a stuck up prick."

"...Hn..."

Mugen sat indian style, with a scowl on his face. He didn't like being joked about his sexual preference and masculinity. All the girls he'd bedded, there was no damn way he would ever be into men, not in this lifetime or the next five lifetimes for that matter. He sat there and pouted, since when did fish face develop a sense of humor? He had almost thought he was serious, his voice was perfectly even. If he hadn't been listening to the words he had been saying he would've never known that he was kidding, that prick. How dare he look at Himiko that way. What about that one broad from that brothel he saved? Wasn't she waiting for him or something? There was no point in asking him, wasn't like he was known for holding conversation.

By the time the girls came back from the hot springs Jin had straightened up the room. Mugen, however, still laid in the exact same spot he was in when the girls had left.

"Wow Jin, you clean up pretty nicely." Fuu commented while entering the room.

"Mugen...you didn't even try." Himiko added softly, taking a seat next to the messy haired man.

"Pssht. Hell, I ain't no girl. I ain't gonna get all prissy just to eat dinner..."

Jin's eyebrow twitched at the emphasis Mugen put on the word "prissy", other than that he sat unmoved and continued his meditation on 101 ways to murder Mugen.

"Well, I guess this is as cleaned up as he's gonna get. Let's go, then." Fuu said, she stood to leave and handed her purse to Himiko for safe keeping.

"I can hold that..." Jin blurted out before Himiko could adjust her kimono. He held his hand out, and she gave him the purse. Himiko blushed at the split second of contact, his fingertips brushing across her hand as at slid back to her side. Mugen noticed, and wasn't happy about it. He hooked his arm with hers and led her out of the door, leaving behind the pale, smirking samurai.


End file.
